


Tethered

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bathroom Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: Your years-long search for satisfaction finally comes to a startling close after meeting a handsome and blue-eyed stranger at the bar.*TW for extensive use of the words "slut" and "whore." It's used for kink purposes and it is not used as slut-shaming in any way, shape, or form.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hopper is Alive Day!
> 
> Here is yet another lovely collaboration made in tandem with my partner in crime @thirstyforhop on tumblr. It’s started off as a random idea, which then quickly snowballed into this. So, we hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Part Two will be released at some point next week!

You walked past the bouncer of Grendel’s with your best friend, Franny, in tow, your eyes searching frantically for an open spot at the bar. Today was probably the longest Saturday you ever had in your life. You decided to pick up a double at the local roller rink, and now all you could imagine whenever you closed your eyes were beaten-up roller skates; the smell of worn shoes and dirty patterned carpet continued to make you shiver unpleasantly. Needless to say, you needed a drink more than oxygen, and Franny was more than willing to tag along with you for the night.

Usually after days like these, you stalked local dive bars for a quick fuck, something to help you relax after being so wound-up. You weren’t sure what exactly you were looking for tonight, but you knew it was going to begin with vodka.

“Bernie!” you shouted, pushing people out of the way as you reached the bar. You flagged the owner down towards you with a bright smile. “Bernie, baby!”

The man looked over his shoulder with a scowl, rolling his eyes when he matched the shrieking voice to your face. He sighed when he noticed your friend attached to your hip.

He approached the both of you, tossing his bar rag over his shoulder before crossing his arms, “Didn’t you raise enough hell here last night?”

“I have zero idea what you’re referring to,” you narrowed your eyes, feigning ignorance before motioning to Franny. “My friend here would like to request two shots of your finest vodka, Bernie.”

“Two?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Make it four,” you chuckled. “Two for me, and two for her.”

“Jesus, you’re gonna run me dry, (Y/L/N),” he grumbled under his breath before turning to the top shelf of liquor.

“(Y/N), I can’t afford top-shelf vodka. Are you insane?” your friend spat, looking around with shifty eyes.

“Relax, Fran. Bernie and I have an arrangement,” you reassured her. “Some loser in here is going to buy us at least a few hundred in drinks. He’s fine trading in a little bit of top-shelf here and there, as long as someone cashes in a huge haul.”

“One of these days you’re going to get yourself in trouble,” she shook her head as the man returned with four shot glasses in tow.

“You’re the best, Bernie!” you exclaimed, leaning over to press a kiss to the owner’s cheek. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he returned to the other end of the bar.

“We’re _so_ gonna get laid tonight,” you sang, shooting back one glass after the other in quick succession. 

Franny choked on her liquor, sputtering as she looked at you with incredulous eyes, “ _We?_ ”

“I don’t know about you,” you shrugged, slamming the glass down to the bar. “But I’m not leaving until some man practically rips off my clothes in here.”

“Is this why you never answer the phone after 8pm?” Franny inquired sarcastically as she shot down the second glass. “You’re out sleeping around like it’s high school again?”

“Again? Who said I ever stopped?” you replied as you turned the barstool to face her. “Honey, I’ve slept with well over 100 men.”

“God, I thought we talked about this-”

As she began her lecture, your eyes locked on the man that had just walked into the bar. He had to be at least ten years older than you, wearing a dark blue flannel with a black shirt underneath and thick denim jeans. The man had a look in his eyes that told you he was there for the same reasons you were, and you could hardly contain your excitement. 

Since you were completely dressed for the “fuck me” role in a tight black crop top with ripped high waisted jeans and bright red lipstick, it wasn’t long before you caught the mysterious man’s eyes. He started to walk over to you, and you crossed your legs tightly. _I’d let him tie me down and have his way with me-_

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” Franny interrupted your fantasy. 

“Yeah, no, sorry-” you began, feeling the man sit down two stools away from you. 

“Hey there,” the man said with a smile that melted your heart in an instant. “You look awful young to be in here, sweetheart.” 

“I’m 23, actually,” you giggled, blushing a deep red as your eyes cast down towards your legs. 

“Is that so?” he asked before extending his hand to you. “Jim Hopper.” 

You took his hand in yours and got caught up in the sheer size of it. Your hand was barely the size of his palm, his fingers thick and heavy. He could crush you if he wanted to, and, _god_ , you sure wanted him to. 

“(Y/N),” you stuttered out, taking a deep breath to compose yourself, and then turned over to your friend. “This is my friend, Franny. She’s not much of a party girl, but she’s one hell of a drinker.”

“ **Hey** ,” Franny said plainly, staring ahead at the drinks on the shelves. 

“How about I buy you ladies some drinks?” Jim asked kindly, laying a $20 bill on the bar. Bernie was there to pick it up before he could even order. 

“Cranberry vodka,” you stated with a quirked eyebrow, allowing yourself to enunciate your words slowly and teasingly as you unabashedly looked over the older man’s thick body. Your mouth began to water and it wasn’t just from the idea of having a cocktail.

“I will pass on that, but, thank you, _Jim_ ,” replied Franny, looking around for someone to strike up a conversation with, knowing damn well that you wouldn’t be sticking around for much longer.

“More for you then, baby girl,” he winked at you, a wolfish grin spreading across his mouth before he licked his lips. 

A giggle escaped your lips, some sort of noise bordering between cringe-worthy snort and nervous laughter, which caused Franny to laugh unapologetically in your face. You blushed, covering your mouth quickly, shocked at the reaction that this Jim character was able to pull from you. You placed your hands back onto your lap before you looked over at him with nervous eyes.

“So, Jim Hopper,” you drawled, teasing your fingertips along the surface of the bar. “What brings a handsome man like you into a club like this?”

“I think the same thing as you, doll,” he smirked, his eyes raking over the exposed cleavage of your breasts behind your top.

You shivered, your wide eyes darting to Franny as a smile tickled at the sides of your mouth. She scoffed before looking over your shoulder at the man, “Don’t get your hopes up, buddy. You’re not the first and you certainly won’t be the last.”

“ _Franny!_ ” you guffawed, smacking her shoulder as she shrugged.

“I’m more than up for a challenge,” he growled as Bernie set your drinks down.

“Oh?” you tilted your head, attention completely captivated by the man’s charisma and swagger. It intrigued you; you yearned to know more about him.

“I’m not like other men, sweetheart,” he shook his head, raising his whiskey sour to his lips before taking a sip of the amber liquid. “And I gather that you aren’t like most women. Would I be right to assume that?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, lifting yourself from your stool and scooting closer to him, “You’re an interesting man, Jim Hopper.“

“Interesting enough to get you out of here?” he asked boldly, allowing himself to trace his fingertips over your thigh. 

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Franny interrupted, smacking a hand down on your shoulder and making you jump. “Good luck with another night of dissatisfaction!” 

You sighed frustratedly and rubbed at your forehead with your finger and thumb as she left the two of you alone. 

“Dissatisfaction, huh?” Hopper questioned, looking at you with a dark smile, his entire demeanor shifting. “Take it you’re just a slut that needs her holes filled but doesn’t feel anything anymore?”

You felt a shiver of electricity pass through your entire body. Though you’d slept with plenty of men, none of them had been bold enough to say anything like that to you. Even though the word “slut” was always used against you throughout your life, there was something about the way this man said it that fucking turned you on and made you feel something you’d never felt before. 

“Maybe,” you whispered out through a quiet gulp, already falling submissive to the man’s words. “Maybe I’ve never had a man that’s truly been able to please me before.” 

“Oh really?” he asked, lowering his voice almost an entire octave. “Well, I’ve been told I’m pretty good at pleasure, baby girl… and it looks like you’re dripping already just from the thought of that.” 

He was right; your body was already physically reacting to his words. Your legs were almost crushing each other from being pressed so tightly together, your cheeks flushed and pupils completely blown. You could feel the wetness already dripping from your center and soaking your jeans as you bit your lip and looked into his eyes. 

“Maybe I am,” you murmured softly, your face slowly moving in towards his. “Maybe I’m dying to feel your hands on me right now.”

Taking that as a clear sign of consent, his hands traveled up your sides as he pulled you in for a deep, hunger filled kiss. You couldn’t be as close to him as you wanted due to the bar stools, but your hands still found the back of his head and his chest quickly. The kiss was almost more intoxicating than the alcohol, making you forget where you were completely. Before you ended up straddling him, you pulled away, taking a deep breath. 

“You got a car?” you asked him almost frantically, standing up and grabbing your purse. 

“You know it, babe,” he replied, grabbing your hand and nearly running towards the doors. 

⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺⟺

The car ride over to Jim’s house was intense, thick with sexually-charged energy. You practically dripped with need onto his seat as his large, thick hand rubbed teasingly up and down the inside of your thigh. It seemed to take hours to get to this man’s house, which was nestled somewhere in the middle of the woods. Sure, it wasn’t the most ideal place to fuck, but you would screw him in the fucking mud if it meant having his cock deep inside of you. 

He fumbled with his keys on the porch as you wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing as far up his back as you could. He was big, and, even on the tips of your toes, you could barely press kisses against his neck. You wanted more than anything to having your mouth against his flesh, your own primal pleasure be damned.

As soon as his key unlocked the front door, he dragged you inside after him with a strong pull of his arm, slamming your pliant body up against the front door after it closed. His strong hands cupped your ass and lifted you high in the air so that your thighs squeezed against his waist comfortably. He pressed sloppy kisses along your neck and collarbone, frustration settling into your Id when he refused to touch his lips to yours.

“Such a little fucking slut, huh?” he growled against your neck, his hands kneading your ass roughly as he began to roll his hips against yours. “What do you want, hm? Tell me what you fucking need.”

“ _Kiss me_ ,” you whimpered, pawing at his shoulder in wanton panic.

“You want my lips?” he teased, brushing his nose against yours, his facial hair tickling your face.

Rather than chase after the man’s lips, you allowed yourself to hold back in submission. Something inside of you had snapped as soon as you walked through the threshold of that door. While you usually demanded dominance in sexual encounters, you wanted nothing more than to submit to the man holding your ass in his hands. Your passion practically demanded it out of you.

“Open your fuckin’ mouth,” he commanded, his voice hoarse.

You complied, slacking your jaw as your eyes glazed over with lust. He smirked before licking his way into your mouth, his tongue brushing against yours while managing not to touch your lips together. It was filthy, the apex of sexual promiscuity; you had never been more slick with want in your fucking life. You sobbed high in your throat, allowing your eyes to flutter shut in bliss. The feeling of his thick tongue dancing against yours and his warm breath coming out in pants against your face sent all of your blood to rush from your head to your throbbing cunt.

“Such an obedient little whore,” he praised, grabbing the back of your neck. “Come here.”

He smashed his lips against yours passionately, causing you to sob high in your throat once more. His lips were rough and languid, his mustache rubbing deliciously on your upper lip as his tongue re-joined yours in your mouth. You found yourself sucking his tongue into your mouth, your hips beginning a rocking pattern against his. You squealed in pleasure when he clapped his hand against your ass.

“So fucking eager,” he touted, shaking his head. “No wonder you’re never fucking satisfied. You’re always in a damn rush, aren’t you? Just can’t wait to be filled by some fucking cock, _any_ fucking cock.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” you breathed out heavily, trailing your hands up his chest as you attempted to pull his flannel away from his body. “Please, take it off, please-“ 

His hand once again slapped your ass, his lips crashing onto yours to cut you off. “You’ll take it at my pace, understand, slut?”

You moaned at the word, feeling the wetness between your legs fully soak through your jeans. 

“Yes, sir,” you breathed out, your hands once again finding his back. 

“Good girl,” he groaned, as he lifted you away from the door and carried you to the couch so you were sitting on his lap. “Take off the top.”

His eyes roamed over your chest as you grabbed the tight garment with both hands and lifted it above your head, dropping it to the floor as your nipples peaked from the chilly winter air. He trailed his massive hands from your sides up to your breasts, pinching and pulling at the buds lightly. You let out a loud, breathy moan as you stabilized yourself on his shoulders, pulling on them as you rocked your hips against his groin. He laughed darkly at you and shook his head from your reaction. 

“She likes her tits played with, good to know,” he said in a snarky tone, letting out a soft growl at the sight of your head thrown back with marks already appearing on your neck. “Let’s find out what you can handle…”

Before those words could be processed, Hopper’s mouth was on your chest, licking and sucking on one of your nipples, before biting down and tugging on it roughly. You let out a squeal of pleasure from high in your chest, your hands burying themselves in his hair as you pushed him against your skin. Seeing as you didn’t shy away from pain, he used his hand to pull on your other bud as his teeth grazed over the one his mouth was currently latched on to. 

“Please, Jim-“ 

His hand smacked your breast hard, fingers wrapping around it and kneading the flesh carefully. 

“Call me sir, or this stops right here,” he ordered, ceasing all of his motions.

“I’m sorry, _sir_ ,” you panted out, rocking your hips down onto his again in hopes that you would capture his interest. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, before continuing the same actions as before. It was barely anything to you, but there was something about the way he had you under his spell that had you bearing the edge already. 

“Please, sir, I-“ 

“ _No_ , not yet,” he laughed darkly, pulling away from you as his hands found your hips. “Cute. I’ve barely touched you and you’re already close. Sluts like you are so fucking easy.”

“Fuck, only for you,” you whimpered, looking deeply into the deep blue pools of his eyes.

And it was the god’s honest truth. No other man had you teetering over the edge so quickly, had you begging for him in a matter of minutes. You always prided yourself on not being the easiest girl on the market, but something about him made you yearn harder and faster than you ever had before.

He noticed the veracity behind your gaze, a similar shift in emotions flashing across his own eyes as he cleared his throat, “You’re telling me you never get this eager for cock, sweetheart? Never beg for a thick, fat cock in that tight little pussy?”

You sobbed in pleasure, shaking your head tightly and closing your eyes shut as his filthy words reverberated in your ears. You rolled your hips in an attempt to chase the lustful sensation, causing him to chuckle deeply in his throat.

He lifted a large palm up to cup your cheek, whispering, “Get on your fucking knees. _Right now_.”

You moaned, a shiver crawling down your spine before you submitted, sliding off of his lap and kneeling in between two large, muscular thighs. You rubbed your hands up delicately over his jean-covered legs, teasing the inseam as you neared his crotch.

“You want my cock, huh?” he teased, reaching down to grasp your chin in between his thumb and index finger. “Then fucking beg for it, you little whore. Beg for my fucking cock.”

“ _Please_ ,” you pleaded, resting your cheek against his denim-clad thigh as you dug your nails into his legs. “I want your cock so fucking bad. Give it to me, sir. Please, _please_ give me your cock. I’ll do anything for it in my mouth. Fuck, _please_ fuck my mouth. I want it, I want it so _fucking_ bad.”

He groaned above you, his cock twitching in his pants at the eager begs that tumbled off of your lips in your lust-clouded haze, “Go on, then. Take ‘em off. Put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use.” 

You nearly ripped off his jeans and boxers in one swift move, pulling them down to his ankles as you positioned yourself between his legs. You hungrily took his cock in your mouth, forcing yourself to take all of him immediately. You choked on him for a moment, feeling his hands thread into your hair as he pulled you off and looked deep into your eyes. 

“Couldn’t wait any longer, hm?” Hopper asked teasingly, sliding his thumb into your agape mouth. “Just had to have my cock buried in your throat?” 

“Yes, sir, _please_ , I need it,” you choked out, grasping onto his thigh firmly as your body ached for more. “Fuck my mouth, please…”

He took your head and guided it to his cock, rapidly pushing you back down until you felt your nose against his skin. His hands held your hair in a makeshift ponytail, as he began to move your head up and down his length. Your body was quick to reject the motions, until you allowed your throat to open up and take him in. He felt so good in your mouth, making the ache between your legs even stronger as you imagined what it would feel like deep inside of your pussy. So thick and rough, a pace that was almost violent but had you on edge the entire time. You couldn’t wait to have him in between your legs. 

The harder he rammed into your mouth, the messier the ordeal became. Saliva mixed with pre-cum coated your cheeks and his legs, running down your throat like golden fire. You grew wetter and wetter by the second, and you were sure your jeans were ruined. 

He finally pulled you off of him and looked over your face: lips slightly swollen, cheeks brightly red, hair messy, and a string of saliva still connected to his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl,” he breathed out, tilting his head back as his hands stayed in your hair. “You’re sexy for a little slut.” 

“I’m **your** slut,” you let out almost involuntarily, but _fuck it_ , you were right. There’d never been a man like Jim Hopper that could do this to you. 

“That’s right,” he whispered, lust crawling over his face. “Come here.”

You crawled up his body until you were straddling him again, kissing him rougher than before. Your tongues were engaged in a constant battle, chests smashed together, the fabric of his shirt teasing your nipples. His hand traveled to your core, feeling how wet you already were from outside of your jeans. 

“You’re already turned on, aren’t you?” He moaned out, continuing to palm you as you nodded rapidly. “Well, I guess that’s easy for a slut like you.” 

“So fucking turned on,” you squealed, rocking your hips into the wide brim of his hand and mewling at the dull pleasure it ignited in you. “Fuck, touch me. _Please_ , just fucking touch me, _fuck_.”

He chuckled deeply in his chest before picking you up and resting your back onto the cold glass of the coffee table in front of the both of you. You gasped at the stark contrast in temperature, your simmering-hot flesh shocked by the frozen pane of glass against you. His fingers began to tease the flesh of your lower stomach, dancing along the waistband of your now-drenched jeans.

“Good little sluts beg for this cock, you understand?” he growled, roughly palming you against your jeans over your clit, right above the inseam.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you sobbed, allowing yourself to fully submit to whatever carnal pleasure he wanted to give to you.

“What do you want?” he asked, his voice slightly cracking in character as he looked over your writhing body with worship in his eyes.

You sat up and whimpered as you looked into his gaze, his blue eyes a shade darker as they roamed over your near-shaking body. You reached down and began to unbutton your jeans with trembling fingers.

“Fuck, _anything_. I just want you. Please, _please_ give me all of you, _fuck_ ,” you chanted, laying back down as his hands swatted yours away.

He grinned wickedly before peeling your jeans and underwear down and off your legs, tossing them both across the room before spreading your legs impossibly wide. He groaned loudly as his eyes swept over the sight in between your thighs.

“ **Fucking dripping** ,” he growled, pushing your knees up into your chest and putting you on full display. “Your cunt’s fucking soaked for my cock, huh? Such a fucking _whore_ for it. You look good enough to fucking eat, baby girl.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you groaned, bucking your hips upwards at the thought of having his bearded face buried there. “Please, _fucking_ please.”

Without another word, his lips pressed a teasing kiss to your clit, causing you to throw a hand into his hair. 

“Fuck,” you whispered out, aching for more. Your hands grabbed behind your knees to hold your legs up, giving him full access. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he purred against your soaked heat, licking a stripe from your entrance to your clit and causing you to shudder in lust. 

Finally, _finally_ , his lips wrapped around your clit, sucking on it gently as you rocked your hips up into his face. His right hand traveled up to wrap around a breast, tugging on your nipple in time with the movement of his tongue. With his left hand, he traced your entrance with two fingers, pushing in slightly as he pulled away from your clit. 

“You want these fingers, baby girl?” he asked in a deep tone, his facial hair soaked in your arousal. The sight was fucking filthy, only turning you on more. 

“I want more than just your fingers,” you whimpered out, moving your hips to try and feel any sort of friction. 

“Later, baby,” he said softly as his fingers pushed all the way in, immediately finding the bundle of nerves to make you go crazy. “You’ve got a tight little pussy on you… I gotta get you nice and stretched out first.”

“ _Please_ ,” you moaned at the feeling, biting your lip and squeezing your eyes shut. 

His mouth returned to eating you out like it was his only job; his fingers pushing hard against your g-spot in time. Everything had you seeing fucking stars; it was unlike any sexual experience you ever had. 

He continued to knead his fingertips against your walls, soon adding a third finger alongside them without any resistance. You had never felt so wet in your entire life, the squelching noises coming from your cunt so obscene that your face reddened from the sound of it. You were beginning to feel self-conscious, fearing that your arousal would soon drip onto the carpet below if he continued his assault on you any further. His teeth teasingly grazed your bud before he sucked around it harshly, causing you to gasp sharply and grab onto his hair like reins.

“Fuck,” you whimpered loudly as he moaned around your clit.

“You’re such a wet fuckin’ whore,” he growled, slurping around you in the most obscene way.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come. _I’m gonna fucking come_ ,” you chanted, feeling a strong heat begin to bloom in your lower stomach.

You felt your mind go blank, a foreign feeling brewing from within you that was inexplicably hot and pleasurable. The intensity began to climb higher as he continued to wag his thick tongue against your clit, the pressure of a fourth finger causing you to tremble under his control. The pressure was becoming almost too intense, it almost felt like…

“Oh, _oh, fuck!_ ” you shouted, arching your back as your walls clenched down around his fingers.

Before you could grasp at what was happening, you felt it, something that you had only ever heard about in magazines. Liquid began to coat Hopper’s chin, his beard and mustache now glistening with evidence of your orgasm as you squirted against his his chin. It flipped a switch within him, growling against your cunt and pumping his fingers at a lightning-fast speed in order to keep you coming repeatedly.

Your ears began to ring, your limbs going pliant as waves of intense pleasure coursed throughout your body. The string of moans escaping your parted lips were subconscious as you continued to convulse around him, whimpering and shaking as seconds passed by.

“Oh fuck,” he growled, slowing his fingers as he administered kitten-sized licks against your clit. “I never took you for a squirter, little girl. What a good fucking slut, squirting all over my face like that.”

You whimpered, oversensitivity beginning to kick in as you attempted scoot away from him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

“Never came like that before?” he teased, removing his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. “Never squirted like that? _Fuck_ , baby.”

He moaned around his fingers, never breaking eye contact with you, “You taste so fucking good. So wet and hot, and **so** fucking sexy.”

You let out a soft whine at the sight of him between your legs, tilting your head back onto the table. No man had ever gotten you to squirt, **holy shit**. _How was he so capable of doing these things to your body that no one else could?  
_

He traced his finger up and down your slit, gathering your wetness on his finger and casually sucking it off, “I bet you’re worn out now. All done for the night, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Oh, no,” you sighed out, suddenly leaning up on the table and pulling him to your mouth. 

You kissed him with all the force you had, sliding the flannel off of his shoulders. His hands found your back and pulled you into him so that he was right in between your legs. His cock brushed against your wet slit, causing you to moan against his mouth in pure want. 

“Fuck, baby,” he purred against your lips, teasing your entrance with his tip. “You hungry for more? Still want my cock buried deep inside of your tight little cunt?” 

“Yes, sir,” you moaned out, reaching down between the two of you to rub your clit, desperate for some sort of friction, but he swatted your hand away, laughing darkly. 

“Such a slut. Can’t even wait a few seconds, can you?” he laughed as he broke the kiss to reach into his jeans pocket to pull out a condom, looking into your eyes as he rolled it on. 

“No, I need to feel you inside of me,” you begged, aggressively pulling down on his shoulders and reconnecting your lips. “I need to feel your cock pounding into me until I can’t see anymore…” 

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered, and finally eased his way into you. You both moaned out loudly, all the tension of the night finally relieved. “Fuck, you’re fucking tight for a whore.”

Your mouth parted in awe, a slight whimper escaping your lips as he slid himself all the way inside of you. You had never felt so thoroughly stretched out, and the feeling quickly began to make you feel dizzy. He was easily the largest man you had ever been with, and the idea of squirting around his cock definitely didn’t seem impossible. You felt like you were being split in half; the underlying sting soon dulling into a thrumming want, prompting you to dig your heels into his ass cheeks to push him even further inside of you.

“You’re so fucking thick,” you sobbed, closing your eyes as they began to sting with tears of gratification.

“How the _fuck_ are you fucking tight?” he growled, his hands squeezing down hard on your love handles as he continued to rail inside of you. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, _jesus christ_.”

You arched your back in an effort to press your throbbing clit up against the warm and taut flesh of his lower stomach; any kind of friction was sure to push you right over the edge you were dangling off of now. He seemed to notice your intent and slid his hand down in between your bodies, his thumb firmly rubbing over your clit in gentle circles, teasing almost.

“You gonna come again, huh? Get my cock all fuckin’ wet with your come, baby girl?” he cooed, his breathing shallow as his thrusts began to become sloppy. “Such a good fucking whore, taking my cock so fucking well.”

“I’m such a _filthy_ fucking whore,” you affirmed with a whine, nodding your head and thrusting your hips into his, the surrounding lights and images starting to blur and become fuzzy. “Make me come, make me come, _make me fucking come_.”

He growled, his head dipping down to latch his mouth over your hardened nipple, biting harshly around it and sending your arms to wrap around the thick expanse of his back, your nails leaving crescent-shaped indentations over his skin as you felt yourself approach the edge once more.

He suddenly shoved you down to press your back against the table, grabbing onto your shoulders as he angled himself upward and started relentlessly pounding into you. You arched your back into his grasp, letting out scream-like moans at the feeling of him reaching deeper and deeper within you. You were so close, so _incredibly_ close, as that feeling from earlier in the night began to sneak up on you once more. 

“Come for me, fucking come for me,” he growled into your ear, reaching between you again to rub fast, repetitive circles against your clit. “ _Soak_ my fucking cock, you slut.”

With that, you were absolutely gone. Your body shot up into his involuntarily as you let out a tight sob, feeling yourself release all over him. You squirted with more force this time, the liquid acting as extra lubrication through your orgasm as Hopper continued to rail inside of you, allowing you to fully ride out your climax and push him towards his. 

He came with a heavy growl-like sound, biting down into the flesh of your neck as he felt your pussy tighten around his cock, now releasing into the condom. You weren’t embarrassed at your orgasm this time; you were almost even more turned on looking down at the soaked sight between your bodies. The whole ordeal was so fucking hot and even more mind blowing than sex had ever been for you. 

The two of you pressed your foreheads together, panting heavily as you inhaled each other’s scent. Still inside of you, he pulled you in for a deeply passionate and soft kiss, allowing your hearts to slow down and your breathing to return to normal. The kiss was almost romantic, and though you hated all forms of intimacy, you couldn’t resist his advances. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl,” he whispered against your lips, pressing your foreheads together again. “You’re fucking irresistible.”

You laughed softly as you ran your hands gently down his spine, “I try my best…You’re not like other men, you really weren’t lying.” 

He smiled and pressed a series of kisses on your lips, neck, and chest, “Stay the night with me.”

Every tiny part of your brain screamed for you to say **no** , but something deeper compelled you to stay with him. You lifted his face up so that you could look into his eyes, those _piercing_ blue eyes. You bit your lower lip before pressing a chaste kiss to his parted lips, moaning at the taste of his tongue against yours.

“O-Okay,” you stuttered out with a chuckle, sitting up as he slowly removed himself from you.

He tossed the used condom into a nearby trash can, murmuring something to himself about taking it out in the morning, before disappearing into what you assumed was his bedroom. He returned quickly with an oversized Hawkins PD tee shirt, handing it to you with a tight-lipped grin. You smiled, taking the shirt with a grateful look before looking over the words.

“ _Hawkins P.D.?_ ” you asked incredulously. Surely, the animal that just fucked your brains out wasn’t a cop.

“Chief Jim Hopper at your service,” he winked, turning around to walk back into his room.

You whimpered, watching his ass move deliciously as he walked back into his room. _Of course_ he was a man in uniform. He knew how to take care of business, that was for **damn** sure.

You couldn’t help your mind from wandering as you inhaled the scent of the shirt, a blend of stale cigarette smoke and days-old fabric softener clinging to the material. You smiled and put it on over your head, reaching for your discarded underwear as an afterthought.

There was something different about Jim, something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. Usually whenever you slept with a random man, he would almost _always_ come first, sometimes not even concerned about whether or not you reached your own satisfaction. Hopper had managed to make you come, no, _**squirt**_ , twice in the short time you were both together. Selfless lover couldn’t even begin to cover who he was as a person.

Your heart picked up a little in your chest as he re-emerged, sporting a worn-out Red Sox tee-shirt paired with a plaid set of pajama bottoms.

“If you need the restroom, it’s all good to go,” he said sheepishly, smiling as he motioned behind him. “There’s a towel and some soap, but…you know, if you don’t want to, that’s okay. You smell amazing anyway.”

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips, covering your mouth as a blush crept up your neck. _Nope_ , you thought. _Definitely not like other men._

“Maybe in a little bit. Do you have something I could snack on?” you asked nervously, your empty stomach crying out for a small taste of food.

“How about I order us some pizza? Do you like meat lovers or…?” he quirked an eyebrow, walking towards the rotary phone hooked on the wall of his kitchen.

 _And he’s buying you dinner_ , you screamed to yourself. _Okay, calm down. Don’t get too far ahead of yourself._

“That sounds great,” you croaked out, standing up and joining him in the kitchen.

Without thinking, you wrapped him into an embrace from behind, resting your head against his back as he ordered the pie. His free hand found yours on his stomach and traced his fingers over each of yours gently. The two of you kept this up until he finally put the phone down and turned around to you, his giant hands wrapped tightly around your tiny hips. 

You trailed your hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders, looking deeply into each other’s eyes without saying a word. It was almost like you were having one of those love at first sight moments. You were both caught in a trance of the other, not wanting to let go. 

Until he finally did, of course; he led you to the couch and brought you a blanket, sitting down next to you. Your body immediately found itself latched to his, and his to yours; his arms engulfed you as you found your way into his lap and rested your head in the crook of his neck. It felt like you were both breathing in sync, and as much as you tried to stop it, you couldn’t. There was just something about Jim Hopper that was so different. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” he began and cleared his throat, knocking you out of your trance. “Why are you often unsatisfied with men?”

You looked up to him slightly. “They’re all so selfish and really never let me finish. I slept with so many of ‘em because I hoped that maybe one of them could give me a good release. It’s pointless now, though.”

“Why’s that?” 

You shrugged your shoulders and didn’t respond. _He knows damn well why_ , you thought to yourself. He was the first man who’d ever gotten you to squirt, let alone _that_ wet in the first place. 

The search was pretty much fucking over.

A knock at the door saved him from asking any more questions as the pizza finally arrived. He sat it down on the coffee table where he’d just torn you apart, making the whole thing even more taboo. 

The two of you ate pizza on the couch and talked while his old TV played softly in the background for at least an hour. When you were both well past worn out, you made your way to his bed, but you just couldn’t bring yourself to sleep. He’d passed out in seconds, but something was stuck on your mind. 

You chewed on the nail of your thumb nervously as you looked over his sleeping body, feeling a small smile creep across your face as you watched him dream. He looked overwhelmingly serene and gentle, a stark contrast to the man who completely dominated your body a few hours ago. He was more than just sex appeal; he was kind, loving, smart, and _damn_ funny. Talking with him over dinner only did more to confuse you.

You were practically a professional when it came to discerning the difference between sex and intimacy, but something about tonight made it difficult for you to separate the two. The way his eyes bore into yours made your heart skip a beat and goosebumps tickle your flesh, and you would be a liar if you said that you didn’t feel something stronger when you both came in each other’s arms. You could feel yourself on the cusp of beginning to attach to him, and it scared the living shit out of you. You had never felt so tethered to someone after only knowing them for a handful of hours.

Who would have thought that the random, older gentleman at the bar would score his way into your pants, your thoughts, and, _dare you say it_ , your heart? 

You sighed sleepily and slid under the covers, scooting your body closer to him until you could feel his body heat radiate onto your own. With a gentle hand, you traced a finger along the contours of his face and really allowed yourself to see him. He was _breathtaking_.

Without thinking too much more, you gently placed your head on his pillow, his face merely inches away from yours before you slid your eyes shut and drifted to sleep, your breathing in sync as you succumbed to your slumber.

You could deal with these confusing thoughts in the morning, when you _surely_ wouldn’t feel as enthralled with him. 

Right?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper decides to bring you out for breakfast the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part! Sorry it took so long; life gets in the way a lot. Huge shout-out to @thirstyforhop on tumblr for being so patient with me and just being an incredibly awesome sparring partner. Love y’all!

Your head was throbbing so loudly that you could hardly hear yourself think. Every single muscle in your body was aching, not to mention the soreness between your legs. As you opened your eyes, you’d forgotten where you were for a moment; until the familiar smell of cigarettes and cologne that definitely wasn’t yours filled your lungs, giving you flashbacks to the night before. 

The pleasure. The passion. The pure desire. The squirting. 

You rolled over to find Jim Hopper walking into the bedroom in a robe and pajama pants, holding a full cup of coffee, your eyes locked onto his figure. Even in lounge wear, he looked damn good.

“Mornin’,” he said with a bright smile, leaning against the door frame. He had a soft look in his eye that you had yet to see, and it truly shook you to your core. 

You sat up in bed slowly, stretching your arms out in front of you to rest on your elbows as you composed yourself. “Morning,” you mumbled, looking up at him. 

He walked over to you slowly, grabbing your chin to look up at him. It was surprisingly more intimate than sexual, “You wanna grab some breakfast before you go home?” 

Breakfast? He’d gotten you dinner, let you borrow clothes, gave you a place to sleep, and now he wanted to take you out for fucking breakfast? 

“Depends,” you began, swinging your legs off the side of the bed. “This breakfast… is it, like, a date?”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t have to be, but it can be if you want to. Or, I can just drop you off at your place,” he answered awkwardly, his eyes shifting around from your gaze. 

You stepped down onto the wooden floor, walking up to him silently yet confidently. “I like croissants,” you answered honestly, “maybe we could split one down at the bakery.”

His eyes scrunched up as he became oddly giddy with excitement, his older and more gruff demeanor faltering to that of a joyful child. He squeezed the handle of his coffee mug tightly before smiling widely, nodding his head quickly, “Croissants. Yeah, I-I like croissants.”

You chuckled, suddenly feeling self-conscious as the staleness of your breath settled in, “Do you have, er, mouthwash or something?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” he replied, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. “Yeah, it’s in the cabinet next to the shower. Go and do whatever you need to do. What’s mine is yours.”

You smiled at him warmly, your cheeks heating up under the aura of domesticity and his dopey gaze as the silence between you became slightly awkward. He bit his lip as you chuckled nervously, closing the door behind him to give you some privacy. With a dream-like sigh, you walked into the bathroom, gasping when you came face-to-face with the mirror above the sink.

Your hair, which had been styled perfectly the night prior, had essentially become a rat’s nest. Your black eyeliner had smudged into the creases of your eyes, your face the model of a zombie a la Night of the Living Dead. You began to panic before pausing, recalling the glistening look in Jim’s eyes when he saw you awake this morning. Any other man probably would have been disgusted by your altered appearance, but… not him. 

You turned the shower on and disrobed of the older man’s tee-shirt, smiling when you saw the set of towels resting on the sink from the night before. You slid into the shower, hissing at the delicate feeling of warm water hitting your sore skin. You tentatively began to wash your face after rubbing the soap of an Ivory bar onto your hands. You shivered at the scent, recognizing its essence from behind Hopper’s cologne the night before. You allowed the warm water to cascade down your curves as your mind wandered to the events of last night.

He had been so incredibly sweet after the both of you had sex, and you couldn’t help your piqued curiosity at how he could act in other circumstances. A small part of you wondered how it would feel for him to make love to you, but you knew you needed to stop. You knew what these feelings were turning into, and you knew that you needed to stop while you were ahead if you didn’t want to get hurt.

After turning the water off, you exited the tub and grabbed the bath towel, wrapping it tightly around your body before you began to sift through the wooden cabinet next to the shower. You sighed in relief upon finding the long-necked bottle of blue liquid, quirking your eyebrow when you discovered a box of tampons hiding behind it. You shook your curiosity away and swished the mouthwash in your mouth, spitting it out promptly when you felt refreshed.

You exited Hopper’s bathroom, your bare feet padding against the wooden planks of his cabin as you searched for your discarded clothes. You winced when you saw your top, knowing that it definitely wasn’t appropriate attire for a breakfast date. 

Hopper looked up and noticed your trepidation before he spoke up with a chuckle, “Do you want to borrow a sweatshirt?”

You smiled almost too widely, feeling like a freshman in high school again. “Yeah, that would… that’d be great, actually, thanks.” 

You sat down on the couch where you’d sucked him off the night before, noticing that he’d cleaned the coffee table and carefully placed your jeans in the center, which were now folded neatly instead of thrown haphazardly across the room. Confused, you grabbed them and brought them to your face, inhaling the scent of fresh fabric softener and detergent. 

“I washed them this morning,” his voice came from right next to your ear, scaring you half to death as he bent over the back of the couch to hand you the oversized sweatshirt. “Thought maybe you’d want to feel comfortable going home or out to breakfast or whatever.” 

He washed my clothes? you thought to yourself for a moment, completely stunned, yet smiling goofily at him as your cheeks slowly turned red. “Thank you… That’s… so incredibly kind of you to do.”

“It’s the least I could do, sweetheart,” he replied, and you smiled at the pet name. “But let me treat you to breakfast anyways.” 

… 

You had to admit it, the two of you looked awfully like a couple sitting down in the quiet bakery. You were wearing his oversized sweatshirt and tight jeans, and to make you feel less alone, he’d decided to dress similarly. The two of you definitely looked like you’d had a long night, but the coffee and pastries were definitely starting to help. 

However, your mind chose to wander throughout the meal, and not necessarily about how good he felt inside of you the night before. You thought back to the tampons you’d discovered in the medicine cabinet, and worried there was a special someone in his life, or, like you, he slept around. 

Because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut, you decided to ask him about it. 

“So, uh, Jim,” you started, nervously sipping your coffee as you kept your hands firmly wrapped around the mug. “Do you tend to sleep around a lot or was this just… a one-time thing?” 

He looked at you, slightly confused at your inquiry. 

“…no, not usually. Every once in a while I’ll go out and find someone to hook up with and then it’s over, but, it never ends like this,” he answered, and it seemed full of honesty. “Why do you ask?”

“I didn’t mean to snoop, I just saw it behind the mouthwash-“ you began, considering stopping before it got further but you persisted, “-there was a box of tampons in there and I was just wondering, maybe, who they were for?”

His confusion drew out of his face and turned into a light smile, which slightly relieved your worry, “Ah, no, those are my daughter, El’s.”

Daughter?

“She stays the night at a family friend’s house every once in a while so I can have a little, y’know, me time, if you know what I mean.” 

A police chief with a teenage daughter? This was not the man you thought you’d met at the bar. His polarizing ends of who he was in the day versus night certainly threw you for a loop but intrigued you all the same.

“Never would have expected you to be a police dad after last night,” you blurted out quietly, shifting your gaze to the side in slight embarrassment. 

“No? Didn’t think I could get animalistic?” he questioned rhetorically, chuckling behind his coffee. 

You shook your head with a soft giggle, “I just don’t understand why you’re being so caring. I mean, most guys I sleep with, I never even know their name, let alone their profession or family life. They can’t even get me to orgasm, yet you get me there twice, let me stay over, do my laundry, and take me out to breakfast.” 

“Then you’re not sleeping with the right men, sweetheart,” he frowned, sipping his coffee as he avoided your curious gaze. “A girl like you deserves to be treated like gold.”

“You say that to all the women you take back to your place?” you teased, hoping he would respond with the answer you so desperately wanted to hear from him.

“…no,” he replied plainly, picking at the crumbs of the half-eaten croissant on his plate. “I just…I don’t know. I don’t usually do all of this, y’know? Try to make an impression? I just, uh, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

You raised your eyebrows, suddenly intrigued by the man’s train of thought and sudden shift in tone, “You wouldn’t.”

“Well,” he started, sipping back the rest of the black coffee with a wince. “There’s something about you that I just can’t seem to put my finger on. I don’t know, something that…well, last night just felt different.”

“Different?” you asked, squinting your eyes and crossing your hands over one another on the table.

“Good different,” he smiled nervously, a breathy laugh escaping his parted lips. You smirked, leaning forward as he continued.

“Usually, the women I sleep with, they’re not as…forthcoming or generous,” he blushed, reaching a hand up to rub behind his neck. “They usually run out the door as soon as it’s over, but…you stayed. And I don’t think I’ve had that good of a time in…well, let’s just say that it’s been a while.”

You smiled softly at him before picking at a piece of the cream-filled donut on your own plate, “I had a really good time, too, Jim.”

He laughed, somewhat in relief, before he pressed further, “I know you’re not the type to be tied down to an old man like me, but…I would love to bring you somewhere nice. Get to know you a little more, if you’d let me?”

You swallowed thickly, your cheeks heating up under the earnest and expectant gaze of his deep blues. You smirked, eyes shifting across his face, “Really?”

“Why’s that so hard to believe?” he drawled, tilting his head as he leaned forward, brushing his long, thick, and calloused fingers delicately along your own.

You gasped, finding it impossibly hard to hide your smile. His swagger and confidence seemed to multiply tenfold now that you allowed your walls to slowly come down, “It’s just…well, I’ve never actually been on a proper date. I don’t know if you would like who I really am. The girl you were with last night, well…she’s different.”

“I’d like to meet her,” he smirked, entangling his finger with yours before squeezing them reassuringly. “Just…let me in.”

You smiled softly, your chest tightening as your stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. He was damn charming, an absolute flirt with looks that could kill. It was hard to deny him of any request he asked of you, especially when he looked at you like you were the only woman in the world, smiling at you with the cutest damn smile you’d ever seen in your life.

“Okay,” you breathed, biting your lower lip. 

Your eyes flicked back up to meet his, the eye contact filling you with even more fucking butterflies like you were being asked to the middle school dance by the boy you liked. Both of you laughed softly, breaking away from the moment to resume eating your breakfasts, your hands still connected. For a moment, you looked up at him to see a smug grin on his face as he grabbed the croissant from his plate to take a bite. He got exactly what he wanted, but hell, you sure weren’t disappointed by it. 

As you brought the overly filled donut to your mouth, you couldn’t help that some of the cream squeezed from the pastry and onto your cheek. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, you quickly reached for your napkin, but he’d beaten you to it. 

“Looks like someone’s a little excited,” he teased, using his thumb to swipe the vanilla liquid from your skin. He looked at his finger, and then at your lips, and you knew you both had the same idea. 

His index finger pulled your bottom lip down, opening your jaw slightly as it found its way to your chin. Slowly, he placed his thumb onto your tongue, and you allowed yourself to lick all of the cream off, sucking on the digit teasingly as your eyes fell shut. He let out an impossibly quiet moan at the sight of you, whispering:

“That’s right, baby. Suck it all off for me.”

Involuntarily, you grasped the donut in shock that he would say something like that to you in public, the cream now gushing from both ends and covering your hands. 

“Shit,” you said under your breath as he removed his thumb, looking at your hands and laughing softly. “Sorry, I just really like the holes filled with cream.” 

Hopper’s eyebrows raised and eyes widened as you let the words slip out of your mouth. Upon realization of what you’d just said, you laughed nervously and tried to cover up your mistake as you replied, “Oh my god, donut holes, Jim, I swear to god…”

“Maybe I can help you clean that up,” he said softly, grabbing one of your wrists tightly as he brought it to his mouth. He dragged his tongue on your middle finger for a split second before you playfully tore it away from him, a devious look in your gaze. 

“I can do it myself, thank you,” you retorted. You leaned back in your chair, not shifting your eye contact as you took each finger into your mouth, licking the cream off of your skin in an over sexualized way. Hopper couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of your movements, watching your tongue as you slid it down your flesh and taking each digit in to suck and release with an obnoxious pop. 

From glancing over, you could already tell he was hard as hell. 

Your hands, though the remnants of the cream were gone, were still incredibly sticky. 

“I should probably actually clean this mess up,” you said quietly, looking at your messy hands. “If you’ll excuse me.” 

You got up from the table and walked to the only single-stall restroom, scrubbing your hands diligently under hot water and cinnamon-scented soap. Though, it wasn’t long before someone decided to join you. 

You squeaked in shock, realizing that you forgot to lock the door. You furrowed your brows in confusion upon seeing Hopper slide in through the mirror’s reflection, immediately lurching forwards to wrap his strong arms around you. You smiled blissfully, closing your eyes as he nestled his face in the crook of your neck, his lips sucking a bruise against your warmed flesh. You braced your hands on opposite sides of the porcelain sink, your knuckles turning white as you bit down impossibly hard on your lower lip to conceal your moans. 

“You think you can just do that and not have any repercussions, hm?” he groaned against your neck, his fingers fiddling with the hem of your sweatshirt before yanking it up and over your head, allowing it to fall in the crook of the sink beneath you.

“Fuck,” you hissed, your nipples peaking sharply as you looked at the sight of the both of you in the mirror, your cheeks blushing a harsh shade of red at the unadulterated looks hidden behind both of your eyes.

“Bet you a million dollars that those aren’t the only holes you like filled,” he chuckled darkly, his hands kneading over your bare breasts, squeezing and massaging gently in an effort to have you turn into a puddle beneath him. “You want me to fill you up, huh? Fill that tight little cunt with all my fucking cum?”

You whimpered, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you rested it on his shoulder, rolling your ass over his growing erection. His hips rolled back before pushing your forward, giving him room to remove his own shirt. He pressed his bare chest against your back, causing you to feel lightheaded at the pool of sensations. With a teasing hand, he trailed his fingers down your spine before smacking your ass loudly.

“Jesus Christ, baby girl. Your ass is so fucking tight, isn’t it?” he purred, kneeling on the ground behind you before hooking his fingers in the waistband of your jeans. “Anyone ever worshipped this tight little ass before?”

You thought for a second, realizing throughout all the men you’ve been with, none of them had ever done anything to your ass. The thought of Hopper changing this excited you, but also filled your heart with emotions you hadn’t felt before. You didn’t dare think of it as love, but it sure felt like you had an uncontrollable and powerful connection to him which could be a slippery slope to falling in love. 

“Never,” you whined out, pushing your ass back towards him as you felt your jeans and underwear being pulled down to your ankles, and then onto the floor. You sighed softly as your skin was further exposed to the air, cherishing each warm and needing touch from him. 

Hopper placed his large hands between your legs and pushed them apart, shoving your torso forward so you were fully bent over and spread out for his pleasure, putting you into a more comfortable yet filthier and more exposed position. He ran both of his hands over the skin of your bare ass, then slapped his hand down roughly on one side, forcing you to cry out way too loud and shove yourself further into the sink. His hands travelled to your center, spreading you even wider open as he moaned at the sight of your already soaking wet slit. 

“Fuck, baby girl,” he whispered, running his fingertips all the way from your clit to your ass and growling softly, “you have the most delicious holes I’ve ever seen…”

You leaned into his touch, gasping when his fingers traced your arousal around the tight ring of nerves nestled in between your cheeks. It was a strangely pleasurable feeling that you already enjoyed, but had always been hesitant to want more of. Suddenly, your body involuntarily tensed up from the feeling, unsure of Hopper’s motives. 

“Relax your muscles, sweetheart, I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he cooed, changing his tone from dark and sexually charged to genuine concern and reassurance, continuing to circle his fingers around your entrance. “Never had anyone touch you here before, huh?”

“No,” you admitted, taking a deep breath after you let the truth come out. “I’ve never trusted anyone enough to go there.”

“That’s a damn shame if you ask me,” he began, pressing a kiss to your ass cheek as he began to move in closer, “because you have the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen and I can’t fucking wait to taste you.”

Suddenly, his hands traveled to your hips, pulling you back towards him as his mouth quickly occupied itself with your asshole. You let out a squeak, surprised by the unexpected but incredibly intoxicating feeling as your fingertips grasped tightly onto the counter in front of you. Your lips were pressed together tightly, forcing yourself to hold in moans of pure pleasure while you felt his lips and tongue all over you; your eyes squeezed shut in pure ecstasy. 

His strong hands gripped your waist tightly, his face pressed into the delicate curve of your ass as he repeatedly traced the large flat of his tongue over your now-quivering ring of muscles. You let out a quiet whimper, reaching a shaky hand behind you to thread your fingers into his hair. You pulled him closer into you, nearly giggling in delight as his licks became more fervent and obsessive. His tongue began to prod gently into your hole, delving deeper and deeper until you feared you would collapse from overstimulation. You had never felt something so erotic before, the heat in your stomach beginning to bloom at the image of him eating your ass out in the restroom of the neighborhood bakery.

“Fuck,” he growled against you, leaning back on his heels before spitting in between your cheeks, his saliva dripping down down the crevice and pooling just above your cunt. Your head began to feel weightless, the filthy actions causing your knees to wobble. “You taste so fucking delicious, baby girl. Want me to finger your tight little ass, huh?”

You nodded wordlessly, returning your grip to the sink as you arched your back into his touch.

He groaned, cracking his large palm against the flesh of your ass cheek, “Fucking answer me.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” you whispered, biting your lower lip to contain your moans as he grinned wolfishly behind you.

He slowly dipped his finger past the tight ring of nerves, pressing kisses over the reddening flesh of your ass cheeks.

“Fuckin’ tight,” he teased, his free hand reaching around your hips to cup your mound, his fingers rubbing rough circles over your clit. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as tiny whimpers began to tumble off of your lips.

“What do you want, baby girl?” he whispered gruffly, slowing the thrusts of his finger as he waited for your reply.

“I, fuck, I don’t know,” you sobbed, tossing your head back in pleasure.

It was beginning to feel like too much, your brain overflowing with stimulation and the inability to process what was currently happening to you. It felt too good, intoxicatingly dangerous. You bit your tongue before slowly beginning to rock your hips, chasing the feeling of both of his hands without knowing which one you desired more.

“You want me to fuck you over this sink, huh?” he cooed, kissing and biting your ass as his movements failed to cease. “Gonna take my fucking cock in this filthy public restroom like the dirty little slut you are?”

You allowed a loud moan to escape your lips, quickly covering your mouth with your palm to muffle it; the whole bakery had definitely heard anyway, but at that moment, you didn’t give a shit. 

“Please, fucking use me,” you cried out, your fingertips grasping even harder at the cool white sink. 

“Way ahead of you,” he murmured, removing his hands from your body as you heard him reach into his pocket to grab what you could only assume was a condom wrapper. 

You flipped around quickly to face him and grab his wrist tightly before he could unwrap the contraceptive. “No,” you demanded rather threateningly, looking him deep into his blue eyes. 

“No?” Hopper asked, rather concerned, slowly sliding it back into his jean pocket. “You don’t want me to-“ 

“No, I do,” you started as you wrapped your arms above his shoulders, pulling him in for a deep, lustful kiss. “I want you to come inside of me.” 

He was a bit taken aback by the request, but smiled against your lips anyway as he whispered, “I knew you loved your holes filled with cream.”

He quickly lifted you up onto the sink as he continued to let his hands roam your body while he kissed you, pulling his jeans down in one swift movement. Before you knew it, his cock was prodding at your entrance.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” he purred out, sliding his tip repetitively up and down your glistening slit while he awaited a response. 

“I want to feel your cock pounding into me until I can’t breathe,” you whined out and rocked your hips up against his in attempt to slip him inside of you. “And then I want you to fill me up with your cum and watch it drip out of me…” 

“Good girl,” he moaned, and quickly dove all the way inside of you. 

Your hands found his back as he stretched you open, your chests pushing together and almost every inch of your body as connected as it could be. Your heart pounded and blood rushed to your cunt, causing your walls to throb around his cock. He let out a deep, satisfied groan as he began to pick up a steady pace, repetitively sinking his teeth into your neck. 

You didn’t think it was possible to feel like this; it was almost better than the night before, the lack of barrier from the condom making you feel every bump and indent of his cock as he slid in and out of you rapidly. You arched your back, throwing your head back against the mirror as he continued to rail inside of you.

You released a breathless laugh, reaching your hands up to trace the curve of his jaw, enticing him to look deeply into your eyes. You were never one to truly focus on someone’s eye color, but Jim’s were… fantastically blue, cerulean even. There were tiny specks of green surrounding his lust-blown pupils, causing your heart to flutter in your chest.

“Whatcha’ starin’ at?” he smirked, pressing his forehead against yours as he thrusted inside of you, chasing your lips with his own.

“You just…you have really beautiful eyes,” you whispered, letting your guard down.

His thrusts slowed, his face pulling back to look at you with parted lips. He smiled lightly before pressing his lips gently against yours, sending your nerves into hyperdrive. You wrapped your legs around his waist tightly, digging your heels into the dimples of his ass cheeks to pull him even further into you.

“You feel so good,” he chuckled against your mouth, readjusting his angle so that he rubbed right against that bundle of nerves that made your eyes cross in pleasure.

“Fuck!” you hissed quietly, squeezing your eyes shut as the dull pleasure began to blossom into a roar. “Right there, fuck, don’t stop.”

Hopper’s lips met yours in a hunger-filled kiss, his hand weaving into your ponytail as he pulled tightly and kept his movements to slow and sensual. You felt him delve deeper and deeper inside of you, impossibly buried in your now-dripping cunt; you couldn’t get enough. The sensations against that sensitive spot, even at a slower pace, were mind-numbing and made your legs feel like gelatin. 

Feeling yourself already building a strong release, you whined into his mouth, both hands winding around to his back to pull him in even deeper. 

“Touch me, please,” you whimpered breathlessly, digging your nails into his skin lightly as you let soft moans escape your lips. 

His free hand traveled to your clit, rubbing gently in circles as his thrusts became deeper and almost romantic. It felt like he wasn’t just fucking you… he was making love to you, right here in the bakery bathroom. 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” he whispered as his lips continued to move against yours, every single touch and motion pushing him to his own edge. “I want to be buried deep inside of you every fucking day…”

Your noises of pleasure transitioned from desperate and needy to almost pure bliss, feeling that burn of pleasure slowly growing as you began to realize your true feelings for the older man you’d met in the bar last night. All you could think about was how perfect he was, how good he made you feel, how much he cared about you… he was who you’d been looking for. 

“So fucking perfect,” you sobbed, your body unwillingly clamming up, stilling in his grip.

You released a shaky moan, your thighs shaking violently as they seized against his hips. You felt a familiar warmth and wetness coat the both of you below the waist, the evidence of your pleasure now dripping down your ass and onto his upper thighs. The intensity of it was almost too much, your body begging and aching for his to be pressed up impossibly close to yours. He kissed your lips aggressively, attempting to muffle the tiny squeals of pleasure that were tumbling out of your parted mouth. He continued to rub over your clit slowly, his own thrusts becoming sloppier and more shallow as he approached his own crest.

“Oh fuck,” he grunted low in his chest, his free hand gripped the flesh of your waist tightly as his entire body still against you, his now-twitching cock spilling his orgasm deep inside of your entrance.

Your eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, the feeling of his warmth coating your walls causing your heart to swell with pride and your head to swarm with oxytocin. You slowly rocked your hips against his, coaxing every last drop out of him that he could possibly offer to you. When he finally came down from his high, he let out a staggered breath as you chuckled lightly, blowing a strand of hair that had escaped your ponytail out of your face.

“Wow,” you sighed, biting your lower lip playfully before cupping his jaw in your hands. “I gotta say, I have never been fucked quite so gently in a public restroom.”

Hopper laughed softly and placed a quick gentle kiss on your lips. “Can’t say I’ve fucked anyone like this anywhere,” he joked as he slowly pulled out of you. 

Truthfully, no one had ever come inside of you; you were on the pill just in case, but thankfully no other man had done it before he had. That’s what made it even more special. It was certainly an odd feeling, but what made it so taboo made it feel even sexier to you. He was quick to kneel between your legs, teasingly running his tongue over your clit only once as you felt his release leaking out of you. He slid a finger inside of your entrance to collect some of it, reaching up to your mouth. 

“Open up,” he said in a soft tone as you parted your lips and allowed him to slide his finger across your tongue. 

You licked his cum off of the digit in the same way you’d done to the vanilla cream earlier, looking down into his piercing blue eyes as you hummed quietly, finally releasing it with an obnoxious pop. 

“You taste so fucking good,” you teased breathlessly, watching as he stood up and towered over you. 

“So do you,” he whispered as he kissed you hungrily once again, allowing the tastes of each other to fully intertwine and encapsulate you in him once again. “Fuck, I just can’t get enough of you.”

You slid your hands up his arms and allowed them to rest on the apex of his shoulders, smiling against his mouth as you chuckled, “I can just eat you up.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Is that a promise?”

“Want it to be?” you teased, nipping at his lower lip as you playfully scratched his skin.

He laughed against your lips, pressing a lingering kiss to the edge of your mouth as he hummed deep in his chest, “I can already tell you’re gonna be a handful.”

“You can grab a hand full of whatever you want,” you joked, poking him in the chest with a coy smile. 

He licked his lips before sliding his hands down and cupping your ass, “I hope you know that I fully intend on worshipping this as soon as possible. It’s a damn crime you haven’t had anyone play with it yet.”

“I guess I was just waiting for the right man,” you sighed, nuzzling your face. 

“That so?” he asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked over your face. “Still waiting on him?”

You shook your head, “I don’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder to leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it! We love getting feedback in any capacity, even if it's improving the content and context of our work!


End file.
